


Stiles Was...

by AudreyInTheUniverse



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adopter Stiles, Aunt Natasha, Child Stiles, Tony adopts Stiles, Uncle Tony, tony is stiles uncle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 17:52:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9835733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyInTheUniverse/pseuds/AudreyInTheUniverse
Summary: Stiles mom dies, his Uncle Tony adopts him, his father too unstable. Of course, growing up believing the avengers are your aunts and uncles is bound to be interesting.





	

Stiles was five when his Uncle Tony adopted him.

His uncle had returned to Beacon Hills, having been gone only a week after his mother’s funeral, his company in need of his attention. Before he had gone back to New York he’d essentially been taking care of Stiles, his father too heartbroken, too empty to do more than bring the bottle of whiskey to his lips. Of course Tony didn’t approve, even if it was hypocritical. He had liked the sheriff, approved of him when his sister introduced them for the first time, and Tony knew the effects grief could have on someone, especially when one lost someone so precious like his sister, but his nephew deserved better. His precious, innocent little nephew who Tony would conquer the universe for. He was sweeter than sugar, more honest than Captain America and Tony would be damned if he let his nephew’s life be lost to a drunk, absent father.

So, Tony did what he thought would be best, he gently took legal custody of Stiles with the help of Pepper and a lot of persuading.

Stiles, like any child, was devastated when Tony gave him the news. He assumed his father was sending him away, not a far stretch with the things John had said to him. It broke Tony’s admittedly small heart to see the child nod, simply accepting this, silent tears trailing down his face, holding Tony’s hands even tighter, clutching his Captain America Bear in a death grip as Tony slung his small batman back pack over his shoulder and led him to the sleek black car waiting for them.

It’d take years of constant reassurance to comfort Stiles constant fear of abandonment, his insecurity that was deep rooted.

_

Stiles was six when an odd man approached him at the grocery, inviting him to his house for sundaes.

It was late saturday night and his Aunt Natasha had taken him to the grocery store to buy the missing ingredients they needed for brownies. She had ran back to get a cart because Stiles kept piling candy into her arms, Natasha unable to deny him anything, a soft side only Clint had ever really seen, but when she did come back to find the boy she’d claimed as her own being forcefully tugged away by a shady man she lost control. On him. Hell hath no fury like she had. She had very nearly broken every bone in the man’s body before she turned away, focusing on her tearful nephew.

The rest of the avengers had shown up within a minute after she’d call them, filling them in with what had happened.

Steve had immediately scooped Stiles in his arms, sneering, something the good captain never did, as he backed away from the man who was moaning on the floor while the rest of the superheroes loomed over the man, angels of death.

_

Stiles was eight when he had been watching Banner train, happily licking a lollipop in the corner, when Banner began to hulk out. Initially, Stiles had frozen in fear before he realized his ‘uncle’ wasn’t in fact dying, only turning...green? 

By then JARVIS had already initiated Stark Tower’s built-in lockdown protocol for this exact situation. Except, Tony hadn’t anticipated a small child being in the room with Banner.

When Tony returned to the tower, out of breath and beyond worried, it was to find giggling on top of hulk’s shoulders, oblivious to his uncle’s near heart attack.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to have a moment with every avenger, especially Steve, but nothing came to mind. Guess I'm just gonna have to keep watching the avengers for inspiration. ;) Still think DC is better though.
> 
> I imagine all of them each raising Stiles a bit in their own way. Clint has hot chocolate with him when little Stiles can't sleep, Black Widow takes him to the park, buys him a puppy, Bruce answers all of our little genius's questions, Tony of course does his best to raise the little tike, buying the boy everything he could imagine because that's how he knows to show his love, even if Stiles just wants to cuddle with him (which he does get), and Steve, who's admittedly my favorite avenger, just has a special bond with Stiles. Always wanting to protect him, always taking care of him, a bit of the domesticity he craved.
> 
> I don't know. Imagine what you will of Stiles's life with the Avengers. (I'd actually really like to hear what you think it'd be like- you know- in the comments)


End file.
